


I'm Something Else

by Rei_Ark



Series: A Town Named Calipo AU [3]
Category: Bittersweet Universe (BSU), Original Work, Sinful Indulgence (AU)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Ark/pseuds/Rei_Ark
Summary: While doing a few errands in town, Cara came across a lady she knew to be her childhood friend. Cara hadn't seen Mariana Holmes in several years since her family had to move away for Blayne to enrol in the army. She looked exactly as Cara remembered her... but then why did she seem so... different?
Relationships: Rhyhan Lucifen x Cara
Series: A Town Named Calipo AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075451





	I'm Something Else

As Cara was making her way into town she came across a lady about her age with short curly white hair, bright yellow eyes and milky chocolate skin. She was wearing a black and white dress that was akin to a maid's dress but she didn't have any of the other attire for her to be a maid... Hang on, it was Mariana! The daughter of Judge Marlon Holmes

"Marnie?" She called out to the woman in her surprise.

The woman glanced over to Cara in surprise "Cara? Oh gods above, it is you!" Marnie bounced over and hugged her tightly

Cara hugged her tightly back. "Its been so long, oh I'm so glad you're okay, and that I get to see you again!" She spoke happily. "I wish i could have brought you with me, I've really missed you."

"I wish you never left..." Her smile gradually faded as she spoke her next sentence "Things got worse after you were gone..."

"I'm.... I'm not surprised..." She knew at least some of what Marnie meant. "Like I said, I really wish that I could have brought you with me..."

She sighed before smiling "But it's so good to see you again, what have you been doing with yourself?"

"Keeping quiet mostly, I've been working in a flower shop with my friend Viyan, and her son Sammy for most of the time i've been here. What about you? Did you finally get a chance to get out of our old town properly?"

"No, I still live there, Papa has taken me under his wing and is teaching the ways of being a judge, so then I will take over his position when he retires." she smiled, but that didn't sound right, both Cara and Marnie had made a commitment to leaving their old village when they were children... so what happened?

"What changed your mind about leaving, if you don't mind me asking?" Cara was curious, and a little worried.

"Oh, I have every intention to leave, but not until I make everyone regret what they did to me" she growled darkly

"Things really got that bad....? I'm so sorry I never came back for you... I was honouring my promise to Blayne that I wouldn't go back, but I sh o uld have, I should have for you...." her eyes teared up a little. "Did you... at least get any of the letters I sent you?" Cara asked. She had sent tons of letters to Marnie to begin with, but had never gotten a reply, and thus slowly stopped, opting to create a diary instead.

Marnie nodded "I tried writing you back, but Papa always prevented my letters reaching you..." She sighed

"Why would he do that?" Cara hugged Marnie again.

"He didn't want me distracted from my role of his successor"

"I'm... surprised I'm considered that much of a distraction-" She blinked, really not knowing how a few letters would have been an issue.

"I don't mind" Marnie smiled and hugged her tightly

"Would he let you get my letters now? I'm really glad we bumped into each other again."

"In a week, who cares what he thinks"

"Will you no longer be his apprentice by then?"

"Successor" She corrected

"Right! Sorry, I couldn't remember the word." Cara apologised.

She chuckled softly. "I forgot how sweet you are"

"Would you like to come have a bite to eat with me?" She offered.

"That sounds wonderful"

"Follow me my friend." She took Marnie's hand in her own.

Marnie followed

Cara took her to an inn that was serving lunch. " What would you like?"

"Just noodles will be fine"

Cara ordered for them both. "Don't worry, I'll pay for us."

"You're just too sweet"

"I do whatever I can for those closest to me."

Marnie smiled softly and blushed "it's been a while since someone has been so kind to me"

"... Not everyone"

"You can't give kindness if you aren't first show it?"

Marnie nodded solemnly and stabbed her spork into her noodles.

"That's why I feel everyone needs to be shown a little, at least once."

Marnie nodded "I see"

She smiled again.

Marnie looked away, sadly

"Something wrong?" Cara inquired

"You're still so pure... It's disgusting" She gritted her teeth

She let go of Marnie's hand. "Should I go then...?" The way Mariana had phrased her words made Cara feel as though her old friend found her disgusting, rather than just the purity, due to a lack of complete understanding with the situation.

Marnie tilted her head and clung to her "Please don't send me away..."

"I thought maybe... it was more you didn't want me. It sounded like you called me disgusting so- so I wasn't Sure, I'm sorry..." Cara became more visibly upset.

"No... No no no, you misunderstand" Marnie squeaked

"Can you please help me understand?" She asked, taking both of Marnie's hands into her own.

Marnie looked away and sighed "It's a long story..."

"I'm... willing to listen, if you're willing to tell."

Marnie sighed softly.

"Well... Shortly after you left" she began "The harassment grew unbearable. I was considering killin' myself, but my father revealed something of our bloodline and why he chose to be a Judge..." Marnie smiled "You should see me in the courtroom" she chuckled

"Maybe I will someday." Cara nodded.

Marnie smiled "I do hope so"

"Shall we?"

Marnie smiled softly and nodded "Lead the way"

Cara did exactly that


End file.
